Anne in Kanto
by JulieStevenson
Summary: A very young, closeted lesbian leaves Pallet to go on a Pokémon adventure, wherein she is joined by several other cute girls. A spiraling, femslash Pokémon adventure in Kanto for the whole family! f/f, F/f, femslash, underage, coming of age, lemon.
1. Ch 1: This Journal Belongs To Anne

**Pallet Town, Part One:  
This Journal Belongs To Anne**

So. Today I begin my Pokémon journey. My mom bought me this journal at the store, all covered in flowers and hearts and pokéballs and stuff, and she wrote: "This Journal Belongs to: ANNE!" on the front. So… I decided to write in it. I'm probably going to have to get used to writing in it. I don't got anybody to talk to about this stuff, and probably won't for quite a while. I ain't going on an epic Pokémon adventure with my friends on my way to become a Pokémon master… my main motivator is really getting my Pokémon license and getting out of Pallet.

And it's not like I'm abused or angsty or anything… okay. Maybe just a little angsty. Sometimes. Everything's just annoying. The kids in school whispering about me. My parents keeping really close tabs on me to make sure I don't mess up. It's all become too much.

At first, I really didn't want to leave home. I could deal with it all. But now. I really, really do wanna leave and see the whole world. This past week I've been so excited that I couldn't really get to sleep, and I'd just get exhausted during the day and pass out. But today is the big day. It's around 4:30 or so last time I checked. My parents are still asleep, and we can't leave until the Pokémon lab opens at 7:30.

I don't want to make it seem like I don't really like Pokémon and I'm just using this as an excuse to leave. That's really just icing on the cake, because I do really like Pokémon. I haven't always, though. For a while it was just something in the background that other kids talked about and I couldn't care less about them. Around a year ago, that was essentially how I felt. I had been in my 3rd year of obsessing over various pop star girls. At first my parents thought it was cute, and would take me to Taylor TM39 concerts and stuff. Then, like, I had posters of her all over my room, a pinup over my bed, posters in my locker… and a little portrait in my wallet. I think that's it. But then my mom heard me gushing to myself with headphones on in my room, saying how: "I want to marry you Taylor." Which I don't remember saying, but whatever.

That's around when they decided to sit me down in the kitchen after school and get all somber and talk to me. Telling me I couldn't go to the concert Taylor TM39 was giving in Viridian, and that they took my posters down and stuff. I kind of had a tantrum. Not my greatest moment, but I was very upset. I probably should've waited until they were gone to start bawling. As far as they were concerned, the writing was on the wall, but I didn't care, I just wanted my posters back up.

They sent me to an overnight like… church clinic? I don't remember what it was called. It's where I started realizing there was something wrong with me. Although I'd never admit it. They talked about things I wasn't used to hearing from adults, like masturbating. How you're not supposed to, and if you do it and you're thinking about members of the same sex, it could lead you to sin.

Opposite members I guess could lead you to sin too, but if you were a girl thinking about girls that's worse. I felt my face get real hot when they said that. Deep down I knew what I thought about, and even though I wouldn't say and they might not know, but they were talking about me.

My dad told me as he was driving me there they were taking me there to help me, because they couldn't. I thought it was a massive overreaction you know? I was just being a little brat. But he told me that they were really good, the church clinic. He said that in extreme cases, like, if nothing worked and people had to keep coming back, they had a Drowzee that would hypnotize you into not having impure thoughts. That got me real scared. I didn't want anywhere near that Drowzee and its creepy, blank stare, reaching into my brain. So I listened very closely and made sure after that I did the best job at being a squeaky clean, normal daughter until I could figure something else out. I really didn't want to see that Drowzee. Especially when I started secretly thinking that I was one of those extreme cases.

I used to have dreams about them, giant Drowzees in the middle of a giant puddle of mud that I was sinking down into, laughing and getting ready to eat me. Ugggh. They just freak me out. I had some mistrust towards Pokémon after that, trying to keep my distance, especially from the psychic ones. But then I learned about how you could leave town and go on an adventure if you were older than ten and wanted to be a Pokémon trainer.

My parents went crazy happy when I started showing interest in becoming a trainer. They bought me books and toys and all sorts of stuff. My favorite thing they bought me was this book called: "Beginners Guide to Important Trainers of Pokémon!" My mom probably thought I was reading it all the time because I wanted to know how to be a great trainer. It was really because I could obsess over cute trainer girls in private. Flipping through the pages for the first time, it only took a few seconds to find a stunning, babalicious slice of babeness of some sort or another. Erica. Lorelei. Sabrina. The sensational Cerulean sisters, oh my god. Those swimsuits. Those shapely, pale legs. Covered with cascading drops of water as they pull themselves out of their pool at the Cerulean Gym and beg me to be their little sister… Yeah. I know. I'm messed up.

But that was my refuge for so long. I wasn't ready to completely cold turkey stop being so… Wrong. I'm trying now, though. I can do it on my own. Not just 'cause I'm being forced to.

It's getting around 7 now. Time flies, I guess. I'm gonna take a shower and triple check my backpack for everything I need. Then I'll pick out a cute outfit and sit on my bed for a while and stare at my Pokémon poster with all of the known Pokémon. It's way out of date, so it's only got like, 50 or so. I hear there's way more. Isn't that crazy? I can't even name the ones I know by heart really. I wonder which one I'll be getting tomorrow? Or. Like. A few hours from now.


	2. Ch 2: Pokemon, I Choose You?

**Pallet Town, Part 2:**

**Pokémon, I Choose You…?**

Alrighty. I showered and got all clean and sparkly. Wrapped my fluffy towel around me and spilled out everything in my backpack and checked and made sure nothin' was missing. Had all my clothes. Sleeping bag. A bunch of money for food and stuff. Big bottle of water and iodine, sos I can turn nasty river water into yummy non-gross water. Misc. other survival stuff like snacks and the like so I don't starve my skinny little butt to death in the middle of nowhere on my way into town. Two big empty pockets on the side for misc. items and Pokéballs.

Once I knew everything was there (still) I zipped her up and put on a clean pair of underwear and jean shorts and my favorite pink Pokéball shirt and my watch and my sneakers. I looked in the mirror while I brushed my long, brown hair with my Jigglypuff brush (I know. I have Pokémon everything) and sort of stopped and smiled at myself. I looked really damn cute. I mean. Shit. I know that has to be bad when you're looking at yourself in the mirror and you're getting nervous and like. Want to kiss yourself. But I looked real good. I'm not smoking hot or anything like Lorelei with all her curves, I still have a lot of growing up to do, sure, but I looked really good. It was starting to get me worried.

I thought about cutting my hair really short so I wouldn't have to worry about checking myself out in the mirror and getting butterflies. You know, so I looked more like a boy. Then I squeed and realized I would look so adorable with a really short bob-cut. Two steps forward, three steps back.

After that I remembered that that's a thing that lesbians do, cutting their hair short, and just decided to suffer with long, wavy tresses. They really framed my face real good. Made my big blue eyes really pop out. And my lips. So deliciously plump and I love biting them while I look at them in the mirror. Yeah. I pinched myself and went downstairs to get myself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. This is all gonna be harder than I thought.

My mom was up and making coffee, and she started crying and talking about how proud she was of me and how much I've grown, yadda, yadda. My dad just sat and ate his plain, white toast and read the paper like it was just any other day. It made me kind of sad, but I guess it was for the best; I couldn't handle another goo-goo love fest.

So they dropped me off at the lab a little after it had opened. Evidently not many kids pass the test required to get this far towards getting your license, there was only about 5 of us there, so that was cool. The aide that was in charge of everything at the lab for the day told us that only children significantly more mature and intelligent than most kids their age pass the test, and that made me pretty proud of myself, no one's really told me that I was like, really good at anything. I don't really do too good in school… and that test was cake! Maybe this is like, my thing.

After the Aide handed us Pokedex's, and 10 Pokéballs apiece, we went one by one into the Professor's lab. He was this big fat weirdo with a big, white mustache. One of those grown ups who thinks that they're sooooo much funnier than they really are, and kids wouldn't dare not laugh at his dumb Pokémon puns, so he's never learned when to stop.

When it was my turn, there were plenty of Pokémon to pick from, but they assigned one specifically to me because of my test results or something. I asked the professor why he wouldn't let me pick one, just because there was so many. He smiled and put his arm around me and said"We can't let every kid come in here and pick whatever they want, my dear! Why, that would be like letting a Tauros loose in a China shop and then there wouldn't be any left! HA HA HA HA!"

I seriously had no idea what he was talking about. It didn't make any sense at all. I awkwardly laughed along though, and slowly tried to back away from him.

"But I digress." He said. "This world of Pokémon is a fruitful one indeed. You're going to need to pack plenty of changes of clothes!"

"…Uh. Yeah. I made sure of that, Professor." I said. Seriously. This guy was a weirdo with a capital weirdo.

I didn't have to endure too much of his craziness, though. He handed me a Pokéball and told me to remember to always wear comfortable shoes, and started something like: "And when you're in the shower-", which sent my already brisk pace out of the lab into a healthy sprint.

That's when I met him. Ugh. This short, wimpy twerp with weasel eyes and a yellow shirt that said"Gotta Catch 'Em All" bumped into me and said:

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Anne!"

What.

"Uh. Do I know you?" I asked.

"You dare pretend that you don't know that I, Blond, will be the future greatest Pokémon master of all time!"

"Well." I said, looking down at him. "No. I didn't say anything about that. I mean. Really. Nothing I said should have prompted that."

"Heh. Laugh all you want, Anne! Everyone knows you'll just come crying back to your mommy before you even reach Viridian!" He smugly stated with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"What? Man. Do you do this to everyone? Like. Ignore the basic structure of a conversation and just have these little asides?"

"I might let you be my girlfriend and tag along on my journey with me. If you ask nice, I'll even train your Pokémon for you!"

"Seriously. Where is it cool to have a conversation like this?"

"My Pokémon do the talking for me now!" He said, tossing a Pokéball over his shoulder and letting out the Pokémon he got, this foot tall, purple, spikey rabbit thing that reminded me of it's name with a scratchy declaration of: "Nidoran!"

I guess it didn't know how to pronounce the male symbol.

"Let's see what you've got, Anne!"

I hadn't even been out of the lab for a minute. Ugh. He needed to be taught a lesson.

"Alright, Blond. Pokéball, go!" I threw the Pokéball and just prayed that the Professor didn't give me something useless.

Out from the red glow of the Pokéball came this little blue thing, just a little shorter than the Nidoran, with two little legs and long, green blades of glass growing on the top of its head.

Not really caring about seeming dumb and not knowing what it was, I whipped out my Pokedex to check what I got.

It said "Oddish: The grass and poison Pokémon. During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds."

Not sure how that's supposed to help me with anything. Oh well. I got its name.

"Oddish! It said, in this cute little voice. Whoa. It had red eyes. That's kinda cool.

"NIDORAN!" Blond yelled. "USE SCRATCH!"

His purple rabbit ran up to my Oddish and scratched it in the face. My Oddish fell on its butt and looked like it was going to start crying.

"What the fuck, asshole?" I yelled at him. "Oddish! Get back up and kick Blond in the fucking face!"

My Oddish got back up and looked at me, then turned to look at Blond, then back at me and nodded. It hopped on top of Blond's Nidoran and jumped up and then kicked Blond in the nose. It landed on it's back, and started wiggling, but I didn't really notice at first because Blond was clutching his bloody nose and crying.

After savoring in the sight of my first beaten opponent, I ran over to my Oddish to check on it. It looked dizzy, but was smiling when it saw I was happy. I told it 'good job' and returned it.

"Alright!" I heard behind me. It was Blond, sticking two tissues up his nostrils.

"I declare myself the victor! The first victory of perhaps millions!"

"What are you talking about, dweebus? I said, picking myself off of my knees.

"Don't be a sore loser, Anne!" He said dramatically pointing at me. "You returned your Pokémon in the middle of battle and broke official Pokémon league code by using unregistered moves and attacking the trainer!"

"Whatever." I said. "Me and my Oddish kicked your butt."

"Nuh-uh!" He returned. "My Nidoran was the only one who did a fair move!"

"Yeah. Scratching my poor Oddish in the face. Real fair."

"Look it up!" He yelled, getting red in the face. "It's a fair and square legal move. And wait. You cussed!" He said that with a childish disbelief. "You told your Pokémon to kick me in my eff-ing face!"

"Look it up!" I said, putting my Pokéball in my backpack and walking away. "It's a fair and square move. It's Oddish's special attack."

"Wait! Where are you going? You owe me 175 Pokedollars!"

"Never in your life, Blond!" I said, flipping him the middle finger.

I just kept walking. He said something else, something about how some day he'll get back at me, and that he'll get those 175 Pokedollars if it's the last thing he'll do, blah, blah, blah, I'm a stupid faggot, blah, blah, blah. Kids like him really put me in a foul mood.

I said goodbye to my parents. Got a kiss on the cheek from my dad, and just a hug from my mom. Weird, huh? I really would expect the opposite, especially after this morning…

But anyway. On a more important note. On my way out of town, this tall girl talked to me. She was at the lab with all us new trainers today. She said that she was heading out of town in a week, and that she heard about my 'battle' with Blond and said she thought it was cool. She went to school with him and said he was always a pain in the ass. She had this smart haircut with bangs hangin' over her dark brown peepers. I honestly stopped listening after she said I was cool. I was just smiling like an idiot.

I think I was supposed to say something at some point. I did and it was stupid. It was like "Thanks" or something. I bit my lip and just kept staring. That was pretty much the end of it. She was obviously way weirded out. So she just sort of smiled and said goodbye and left.

For some reason this really bummed me out. It was complete validation for me leaving Pallet. If I had to grow up and continue going to school like this, I would just die. I know I can be paranoid, and sometimes I think that people are talking about me when they're not, but I'm not stupid. I've heard what they call me, I know how they act during swimming class around me, and I've heard my name whispered a few too many times for me to be comfortable with myself anymore.

And I'd soon be starting school again if I didn't become a trainer. Me not being able to keep myself from acting like I did around the tall girl with the bangs whenever a pretty girl talked to me would set off some pretty nasty alarms. I don't know how long I'd be able to keep my parents in the dark. Sooner or later they'd have me sent back.

I masturbated thinking about tall girl with the bangs' breasts. Just a bit before I started writing out my whole day here. The sun started to come down and it was just me in an open field on my way to Viridian, unrolling my sleeping bag and leaning against a big boulder. I could hear crickets and I could see the stars and the reality of how far away home was just sank in. I thought about how I embarrassed myself in front of that girl, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Then I just closed my eyes and sent my hand sliding down my flat tummy.

One of the better parts about being this way (Set aside the guilt and shame for now) is having the parts you want to touch right on you. If only it would satiate me and be enough and keep me from wanting more. My clitoris was throbbing with each beat of my heart, and I was really, really wet. I pictured Bangs and sent my mind back to the sneaky looks I stole at her chest. She was much bustier than most girls I knew our age. And she must've been getting all buxomy recently, because the shirt she wore was much better suited for a flat chested girl. I wasn't complaining… or saying anything for that matter. After that, all I had to do was slowly slide the tip of my fingers over my clitoris and then I just popped. I didn't feel guilty or anything but really, just totally fucking tranquil. No snooping mom to worry about, no need to quickly arrange my covers back and turn toward the wall so no one would open the door and see my face all red and sweaty. Nobody but me and Route 1.

I'm sure all the guilt will come back in the morning and I'll be freaking out. All of the growing up I have to do. It's almost debilitating just thinking about it. For now everything's good, though. If every night I only have to worry about me and the Route separating me and my next goal, things'll be okay. Especially if I have a pair of beautiful, budding breasts attached to a tall, foxy minx burned in my memory to cuddle me to sleep. I'll just worry about the implications of thoughts like that in the morning.


	3. Ch 3: Odds and Ivory and Ivory

**Route 1, Part 1:**

**Odds and Ivory and Ivory**

I guess because of nerves I couldn't sleep too soundly. I woke up around midnight after sleeping for a few hours. You know when you're first waking up and you're somewhere new and you freak out for a bit? I heard crickets and felt how cold it was and for the few seconds before I opened my eyes I thought that I slept through an earthquake and my house split in half and my room was just sort of hanging there without a wall. That was weird.

I brought out my Oddish so I could cuddle with it and feel less alone. It took me a while after that to get back to sleep. It felt like five minutes later when I woke up and it was bright out. I realized what woke me up when I heard this repeated a few times by the high voice of some girl:

"Magikarp, go!"

"Magikarp, return!"

…

"Raticate, go!"

…

"Raticate, use hyper fang!"

"Good job. Raticate, return."

I got up and put my shorts back on, followed by my socks and sneakers, packed up all my crap, lifted Oddish off the ground and put her on my shoulder so she could stand there like a parrot, then walked towards the rinsing and repeating voice.

It was this girl. Well. Duh. Yeah. But… Yeah. She was battling with these two Pokémon like it was a boring job, only pausing to look for a Pidgey up in the trees to provoke and attack.

"Hey." I said, probably not loud enough. "Sorry to bother you, but… What are you doing?"

She turned toward me, her blonde hair whipping across her face before looking me up and down, making me blush, and turning back.

"You know what I'm doing. Raticate, go!"

It took me a bit to work up the courage to not just turn and walk away with my hair hung over my red face.

"Um… No?" I offered.

"Raticate, hyper fang! I'm a trainer. I'm training."

"Well, I'm a trainer too!" I said with a little smile.

"Raticate, return! Must be your first day."

"If you don't know what a Pokémon battle is, it has to be your first day."

"No. No, I know… I've battled before…" I stammered nervously. Just, I didn't know why you were…"

"Why I was what?" She turned and faced me. I swallowed with a dry throat.

"Like… Returning so much?"

She looked at me like she had no idea what I was talking about. And then her face softened and she looked like a totally different person. She looked like a real sweetheart and young. Younger than me.

"Oh! Duh, that makes sense. Sorry about that, sweetie. Kind of an airhead when I've been zoning out. I'm grinding."

"Oh yeah. Grinding." I said. Not terribly convincingly if memory serves me correctly.

She sat down and locked her hands over her head and stretched. I looked at my shoes.

"Magikarp is a really weak Pokémon. Like, super sad weak. I'm just letting it out into battle just to get him a little experience, and then I fight with my Raticate. Slowly but surely, if I keep at it, Magikarp will grow stronger."

There was a short moment of silence that definitely felt longer than it was, then I said:  
"I'm Anne."

"Ivory." She said.

I almost exploded inside.

We really hit it off after that. We just walked and talked about all sorts of stuff. And I had been talking to her just like we were like, friends. I wasn't clamming up or acting like a complete social retard or anything… Until I started thinking about it and getting scared about how maybe I said something retarded or maybe she noticed me checking her out. Which of course I immediately started doing.

She had started walking in front of me and looking at her map while I was thinking.

She was wearing these white shorts, probably too small for her, her butt is pretty big. It jiggled with each sensual step she took, pressed tight against her shorts, leading up to a small, thin waist. I was just so hypnotized by these two, fleshy globes pushed out behind this small girl; I didn't even notice she had started talking. It was something about how we could choose two different ways into Viridian or something, but then she turned around and saw how red my face was and said:

"Anne? Are you okay? You look sunburnt or something."

That took me out of fantasy world. I said that it was just hot or something. Then I said… really anything that came to mind besides the fact that I wanted more than anything right now to bury my face into her rear and kiss her big, firm cheeks; just kiss them like a pair of smooth peaches… and I desperately just wanted her to latch on to one of the nothings I was saying, like about gyms or something, and respond so I could stop talking and acting like an idiot, or god forbid maybe show my hand.

She started talking about the Gym leader in Viridian and turned back around, but I wouldn't look anywhere but out in the distance in front of us. Oddish looked at me inquisitively from my shoulder and made that "Odd?" sound, like she was asking me what was up. I pet her leaves and hugged her against my head with my other arm, then whispered: "Everything's fine, Odds. Don't worry." –before I turned back to Ivory.

"But yeah. Nobody knows what happened to the old Viridian Gym leader, and I still haven't found out who's running the Viridian Gym now…"

"Specialty?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She said, slowing down to walk next to me as she put her map away and looked my in the eyes, which made me feel all afluttery in my chest.

I looked away and said: "Like, what's the gym leader's specialty?" Before biting my lower lip and turning back, hopefully not to feel my heart stop when those bright, green eyes looked into mine. It only did for just a bit, but I bit my lip harder and fought through it.

"Oh. Right." She said. "Ground type, I believe. But I don't know anybody who's got passed the trainers and gotten to the leader, so I can't tell you much else."

"Well. Grass-types are strong against Ground, right? We might have a fighting chance, Oddish!" I said, rubbing my forehead against her. Shit. What's that called? Where like you hug someone by rubbing their head with your head, kind of like a cat? Fuck it.

"Yes, but Earth is also strong against poison, so you shouldn't bet on using Oddish's strong poison moves."

"Well, we won't know unless we give it a try." I said, giving Ivory a smile.

"I guess you're right about that." She responded, looking down.

We just sort of walked in silence for a bit, with nothing but the sounds of Pidgeys flying around about us and the crunching of the red and yellow leaves beneath our sneakers.

I sort of zoned out for a bit and smiled to myself as I thought about how much I've improved with talking to Ivory since I first met her today. Maybe all this won't be that hard, and I can have a normal, non-pervy, communicative friendship with a pretty girl, and after that, it's really all downhill.

"You really are such a beautiful girl, you know that?" Ivory said, snaking her arm around mine.

My face started burning like there was rubbing alcohol under my skin.

"What?" I said, trying to say it loud and express my shock, but unable to muster up the power to do anything but say it with sort of a crack in my voice.

"Your Oddish!" she said, taking Oddish into her hands and lifting her up. "You're such a pretty girl, aren't you, Oddish?"

My heart sank deep into my intestines.

Oddish loved the attention, Ivory cooing over her, but she must've been tuned in to the fact that I looked like someone kicked my puppy off the roof, and she jumped back onto my shoulder and cuddled against my neck.

The sun started to set and we decided we were too tired to keep on going, so we set up camp for the night. Ivory started a fire and I set up my sleeping bag and fed Oddish and myself before slipping into my sleeping bag like a peanut butter sandwich in a Ziploc baggie with Oddish curling up between my legs and closing her eyes.

"Do you have anything to sleep in, Anne?" Ivory asked, rolling out her pink sleeping bag.

"Huh? Oh. No. I just sleep in my clothes and just change into a new outfit in the morning.

"I have an extra nightgown if you'd like one; I have a Wigglytuff one and this pink frilly one that I got last year on my birthday." She said, displaying both choices in front of herself.

"It's fine." I said, quietly. Wearing her clothes would be way too much for me today. Maybe another time…

"I don't want to wake Odds." I covered.

"Well, alright." She said, packing away the Wigglytuff one. "Suit yourself."

Then she started changing. Right in front of me. I wish I was strong enough to turn around or close my eyes all the way, as opposed to sneakily looking through the cracks in my eyes and pretending I wasn't watching very, very intently.

She took her tank top off first, then reached behind her back and slipped off her tiny, pink bra. Oh dear god up in heaven. Then I heard the button of her shorts pop and I swore I'd have a heart attack. Then a quick unzipping sound followed, and she was stepping out of her shorts, nothing obscuring her complete nudity from me other than a pair of a pair of thin, white cotton panties.

These are moments where I start to think my parents are wrong, and I am too. God exists, but he is intervening into the world not to test me, but to give me nothing but fuel for my many furious masturbation sessions. You'd be with me on that if you were there.

But then. Jesus fucking Christ. She bent forward and peeled that tiny pair of panties over that delicious, round bottom. And then she got on her hands and knees to grab her nightgown and gave me an image that will be branded in my memory forever.

I could see between those oversized cheeks put on this tight, preteen's body and see those two holy holes lit by nothing but our dying fire and the moonlight. Her little anus sat just above those two lips around that tiny, pink hole I wish didn't consume most of my thoughts. And I swear I saw them glisten. With sweat from walking all day? Something… else? Oh, baby.

My mind was on fire. And the minute I saw her slip on that nightgown and quickly stand up and turn, I shut my eyes like if I didn't, she'd jump on top of me and eat them.

I could hear her wrap herself up in her sleeping bag and rustle around to get comfortable.

"Anne?" She said, making my heart beat rapidly and almost making it impossible to hide my shaking.

"You asleep already?"

...

"Goodnight Anne." She whispered.

I wish I had words I could whisper back. And that I'd have the ability to even whisper them to her if I had them. But instead I waited to open my eyes when I heard her breathing slow to a regular, relaxed pace. I looked at the serenity on her beautiful, smooth face and almost died for the fifth time tonight.

Fuck.


	4. Ch 4: The Ember Between My Legs

**Route 1, Part 2:**

**The Ember Between My Legs**

I really tried to get to sleep. My heart was still pounding and I was soaked. My juice was dripping down my thighs as I clenched them tightly together, desperately trying to ignore how cold and wet I was down there and how deliciously good it felt when I relaxed my thigh muscles for a bit and then clenched them together.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just didn't have enough strength to attempt to force myself to go to sleep when I'm going to be wide awake until the sun rises and Ivory wakes up and I smell like orgasm and she thinks I creamed my shorts. The less she thinks about that, the better. It'd definitely be a step in the wrong direction for us.

I slipped my legs out from under my covers, carefully trying not to wake up Oddish. Then I put my sneakers on over my bare feet and made my way into the forest and behind a tree. Far enough to hopefully not be seen or heard but close enough to still see the orange fire dying down back at camp.

I leaned against the rough bark of the tree behind me. I could feel my heart beating hard between my small breasts, cold under my tight t-shirt, my nipples poking out like two little pinkies. I started lightly pinching them and moaning as quiet as I could, relishing the electric shocks shooting through my body.

Fuck me. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I still can't stop thinking about it. Oh, Ivory. If only you knew what you did to me. All I could think about was crawling over to her when she was bent over and kissing her from behind, or pushing my fingers inside of her.

I pulled my jean shorts down to my ankles. Fuck. I'm so wrong… But I was thinking about her tiny little butthole… and sticking my finger in there too. I wondered how it would feel. I started rubbing my vagina through my panties for a bit. It was so refreshing and wonderful. During I wondered why I would always try to delay this feeling for days if I could, most of the time I couldn't.

Then an idea struck me and I stopped. I brought my index finger to my mouth and sucked on it, tasting the arousal that came through my underwear. My eyes rolled deep back in my head. Then I reached through the leg of my panties and stuck it inside of my burning, hot hole. I did this all slow, apprehensive. I slid it in and out of myself and savored the sensation before I took it out and brought it up to my face and examined it. It was dripping with my saliva and arousal. I swallowed. Then I turned around and bent down facing the tree, bracing myself with my other hand. I reached into the backside of my panties, and put my finger between my buttcheeks, and pressed the tip of the slippery finger against my rear entrance. I relaxed and took a deep breath, then began sliding my finger in.

It was so tight. So tight. At first it hurt, and I could only get a little bit of it in, then I relaxed some more and unclenched and slid it deeper and deeper until I didn't have any more finger to put in. It felt so good. Different. But good. I started to move it in and out slightly and it just drove me crazy.

I shifted the weight from my other hand to my head, which wasn't too comfortable with the bark poking the top of my head, but I didn't care. I needed to fuck myself right then.

I used my middle finger to finger myself, and pressed the butt of my palm against my clitoris. It didn't take long, but I ate up every second of being so filled, and moving my fingers in and out of my ass and vagina. When I orgasmed, both holes clamped down on my fingers so tight they felt like they were in tiny, Chinese finger traps. My middle finger slid out of my vagina with just a little resistance, but my index finger took some strength to get out of my other hole.

I was so satisfied, but I felt empty. It's strange how full my little fingers could make me feel. I pulled my shorts back on. I thought about taking my panties off because they were so wet, but it felt like too much work. I was relaxed now, and yawning as I walked back to the dying fire.

It seemed like Oddish had woken up and looked worried. I told her I just had to go to the bathroom and I was sorry for worrying her.

When I started cuddling back in, she said: "Dish?" and looked at Ivory, sort of… scared I think?

I didn't really know what to say, or what exactly she was saying or wanting to know, so I just said: "Ivory's good. We don't have to be worried about her. She won't do anything bad to us."

She seemed to accept that, and cuddled in against my side as I closed my eyes and drifted. I didn't even really care that I was going to sleep with wet thighs and a sore butt.


	5. Ch 5: Without My Morning Coffee

**Viridian City:**

**Without My Morning Coffee**

"What in the hell do you kids think you're doing?"

When that low, smoke-worn voice woke me up this morning I flipped out. I thought it was my dad until I opened my eyes and looked at this old bald guy, shaking a walking stick at us.

"This is private property! What, you want me and my friends setting up a slumber party in your damn backyard?"

I didn't know what to say to him, so I sort of tumbled out of my sleeping bag, accidently knocking Oddish into the pile of soot where the fire died and crawled over to shake Ivory up. She lightly shoved at my face and tried to roll away from me, not waking up at all in the process.

"Ivory! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" I said in my froggy morning voice, shaking her shoulder from behind.

She turned around and I couldn't believe how stunning she looked all tired with her hair all mussed and hanging over her eyes full of fire and ready to bitch me out.

"Don't make me call the police!" The old man said.

"-I'm sorry mister." I tried, looking up at him. "We didn't know."

"Hmph. Big surprise. Stupid kids saying they don't know things. I've had it with your excuses. I'm calling the authorities."

Ivory was mid yawn when she said that, and her eyes widened. We both shot up and grabbed all our stuff and sprinted away with backpacks slung over our shoulders, our arms full of covers, pillows and a soot-covered Oddish. After we stopped for a breath, we realized we must have set up camp just on the outskirts of Viridian, evidently in somebody's property, and the town and a Pokémon center weren't too far away. We dunked Oddish in a nearby stream to clean her up before we started walking again.

"So." Ivory said. "How'd you sleep?"

This made me smile. "I slept just fine thank you. And you?"

"Yeah. I slept kind of rough; not counting a certain asshole waking us up too early, I woke up a few times throughout the night. Probably because I'm not used to sleeping outside."

I tried to push down the thought biting at me about how maybe she woke up at the worst possible time and saw I was gone or worse…

Then there was sort of a turn in her behavior. We didn't talk much after that. I tried starting up a conversation, but every time I did she was just sort of sour.

"What was the last Viridian gym leader like?"

"I don't know."

…

"Do you think I should give the new gym a try? I've only been in one battle."

"If you want."

…

"So. How soon until we're at Viridian?"

"Right past this hill."

…

It was. We went over the hill and walked into the town. It was a lot bigger than Pallet, and I took all that in for a bit. Then Ivory turned to me and told me I should go feed Oddish, and that I shouldn't wait up for her.

"Sooo…" I said pensively. "What are you doing?"

"I've gotta do some stuff." She replied in a sigh.

"What stuff?" I asked.

"Just. Stuff." She said.

Then she walked away. I felt awful. That sort of awful where your heart races and you can feel it in your head, like when you've done something terrible and your parents caught you and you're just waiting for them to tear into you.

Or when maybe you did something you never wanted anyone to see, and the worst possible person you could imagine to have seen you sees you. Maybe even when you were moaning their name.

Fuck everything.

I stopped by the Gym just to check things out. Maybe see a battle so I could take notes for when I bit the bullet, but the door was locked. I checked another door and saw a sign that said: "VIRIDIAN GYM CLOSED INDEFINITELY"

I went into the Pokémart. I was looking for food for Oddish. I learned from a very informative poster on the wall that they had specific Pokémon food at the Trainer Center, for like, specific Pokémon, and generic food for any Pokémon here. I started to move my way through the crowd in the Mart when this guy pointed at me and bellowed:

"Hey! Are you from Pallet?"

I looked up at him with nothing to say, not just because I was confused, but also because of the whole not good at talking to strangers thing.

"We've had a bunch of kids coming from Pallet the last couple days. You one of them?"

"Uh. Yeah. Why?"

"I got a package for the Pallet Professor. Would you mind giving it to him for me? Thank you!"

He didn't really wait for me to respond, and started ringing up some guy before I could. I just sort of walked out. When I was doing that I thought:

"Who in the fuck does this guy I am?"

Why would I do this for someone I met only couple days ago? Does he know how fucking far Pallet is?

Well.

Not that far. But still. Dick.

I sat down next to the door of the Mart. This had just been a shitty day. My Pidgey alarm clock's replaced with pissed off old guys calling the cops on me. The only people who're nice to me ditch me the minute they can. Fuck. Is this what the Great Pokémon Trainer's life is?

Viridian Gym's locked up. What was I supposed to do? The little bit of tenacity I had, making me want to give everything a try, counts for a whole lot less when you're alone and between your next goal and you is a forest full of bugs. I hate bugs. And Venomoth's a bug. And it's psychic.

I know it sounds kind of stupid, but especially piled on top of going on a low of getting dumped after the high of being around such a pretty girl like Ivory. I was just down. Why go on? Honestly. Why not go back to Pallet? Because you're scared about your parents and peers finding out about what you really are? Because they'll try and fix you? That's all you're scared of? Being normal?

I swallowed spit around the lump in my throat and stood up. The Pallet Prof will be wanting his stupid parcel.

Then I bumped into a guy coming out of the mart. I can't believe I didn't start sprinting the minute I picked myself up and saw his bald head. It took a few seconds, but I got going and freaking fast. I was about to start crying and this fucking prick is going to fucking yell at me again? I heard him yelling: "Stop! Little girl!" And my legs started going faster than ever, like maybe catching up with my school's track star, Rebecca O'Donnell. Not that I could ever keep it up, I'd only want to see those soft, muscular legs in those shorts in a speedy sprint up close for just a few seconds.

Shit, wait. I was running. Probably way more than necessary when running from an old man, but I did get away. It took me a minute to realize I was going in the wrong direction from Pallet. I had to pee, though. I stopped into the trainer's center next door to the Pokémon center to go to the bathroom. I debated spending the night for a few minutes. But then I thought if I didn't turn back now, I might start considering going through Viridian Forest alone, which I do not want to do. I don't know. The whole fear of psychic Pokémon thing is weird. The Drowzee in Pallet, and the Venomoth in the forest; I just picked the one where I wouldn't be alone.

If my parents found out about me, I'd straighten up and fly straight waaaaay before there was a chance of the last resort taking place. I'd take my chances with Pallet. Viridian Forest is so unsure, and no one would be able to help me or talk to me or anything.

So I got Oddish and myself fed. I said thanks to all the cooks and staff I ran into on my way out, before the cool air of Viridian evening filled my nostrils.

Then unexpected stuff started happening.

This bubbly, blond, beautiful thing I thought I wouldn't see ever again came running towards me after screaming: "Anne!"

I didn't know what to think, but I was happy and probably had a stupid, lovesick smile as she stopped, panting in front of me.

"I thought maybe you'd be here. That's cool. That you are here." She said, all a-fluster.

Um. Yeah. I was just getting a bite to eat before heading out-" I started, before her eyes got real wide and she blurted:

"Can I come with you?"

…

"Um. What? I thought-"

"-Yeah, I'm really sorry for being cold and bitchy. I had to deal with my dad and I thought he was going to take my Pokémon and my license and everything and make me go back to school, and I was all bitter and tired and jealous that you'd be heading out without me. But I found out he's not coming back until next week, so I thought, 'forget him!' These are my Pokémon and I got my license fair and square. So I'm getting the hell out of here and I want to go with you."

"Um… You'll go through the forest with me?" I said in a voice probably too small and shy to seem anything close to cool.

"Oh. Yeah, definitely. It's a little scary, but it's not as bad as people say it is. I've been through it a couple times before."

I smiled big.

"Cool. Um. Yeah. Just. When do you want to go?"

"If you can just wait for me to run back to my house and grab all my stuff-"

"Sure! Just meet me at the Pokémon Center when you're ready, I guess."

"Okay. I'll be back in a sec!" She said excitedly, sprinting away, before stopping quickly and turning around and shouting out to me: "PokéCenter?"

"Um. Yeah!" I yelled.

"Sweet. Back in a flash!" She said before turning and running.

I giggled to myself before starting to trot towards the Pokémon Center. Then stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a voice I wish I hadn't grown familiar with this day.

"Hey. Little girl."

I turn around and I look up to see the tall, bald, old man. My heart started pounding, but something about how he said what he said all calm like kept me from turning and sprinting again.

"Uh. Yes?" I said.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when I saw you and your friend this morning. I had a splitting headache because, uh… I hadn't had my morning coffee. But that's no excuse. I saw you in town today and I felt like a real heel.

"Uh. I kind of wanted to make it up to you, you see. I saw you had a Pokémon. I was a trainer way back when, you know. Didn't work out for me, though. Gave all my kids my Pokémon when they went on their journeys. But, uh… Weedles are always eating my garden and I end up catching a bunch of them just to release back in Viridian forest. I only caught one this week… and I'd like you to have it.

"…I know a bug Pokémon is probably not the best gift for a young girl, but it's a good Pokémon to start practicing training several Pokémon at once. It, uh, evolves and levels pretty fast… Anyway. Here you go."

"Thank you… Thank you very much." I sputtered, awkwardly.

"No problem. And. I'm sorry again. Good luck, kid."

"Good luck to you too. And thanks again."

It was a weird interaction. I got my second Pokémon, but I still haven't caught any. I haven't seen a Weedle, but it's a bug, so I'm sure it's gross… but I'm going to a gross place, and maybe it'll help to have it in my arsenal.

Hey. Something I just realized. I don't think I looked at Ivory's butt when she ran away. It's definitely not in the 'gross' category with bugs or anything inherent in the male anatomy, but maybe I'm making some progress here. I should probably just try and stop thinking about it.


	6. Ch 6: Bugs Are Gross

**Viridian Forest**

Oh my god. If everything in the universe blew up except for Ivory's butt, at least the universe would be 100% perfection with not a single solitary thing to muck up that perfect percentage. That beautiful vision in front of me paired with her syrupy, bubbly voice rambling on with no stops kept me from feeling scared as we made our way through Viridian Forest. Her voice totally kept me for a good while from noticing creepy bug chirps and little wings flapping and stuff in the trees around us.

It was still light when we started in on the forest. I sort of stupidly thought, or wished maybe, that we could get through the forest and in Pewter City before the sun set. Ivory's really in tune with things. She could tell without asking or even pausing in between talking about all the stupid girls at her old school that after the sun set that I wasn't just being quiet and that I was getting a little scared. She stopped leading the way and looked at me.

"Viridian Forest isn't nearly as bad as everyone makes it out to be, Anne." She sweetly said, trying to chill me out without calling me a scaredy cat.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nowhere near." She responded, smiling.

I exhaled. I really was freaking. Her being so brave really made me feel so much better.

"Bugs aren't that scary. They're just a little gross is all." She told me, starting to lead again. "Most of them are real tiny anyway." She scoffed.

That sense of security in her bravery came to an abrupt end however, when a 3 foot tall bee flew right over her head and reduced her to a shrieking, shaking mess. I would have been back to freak-mode with her had she not wrapped her arms around me tight like an Ekans.

I know this diary isn't lacking on my lovesick, girly reminiscing, but dammit it doesn't make any of it not true. She smelled AMAZING.

With her clinging to me, I could take on the fucking world. Fucking bugs? Poop. I'd bite their gross, slimy heads off if they tried to scare my Ivory.

Unfortunately we made it through the forest in what seemed way too short a time. Ivory loosened off of me like a baby tooth when we saw the Trainer's Center.

We spent the night in one of the bunk beds there.

Woke up and her head was hanging upside down from the top bunk staring at me.

"You're up! Guess what we're gonna do today?" She asked, dripping excitement as I noticed how red her face was. That made me wonder how long she'd been waiting for my lids to open. Strange girl.

My mouth wasn't making words properly yet, so I probably said something incomprehensible, but she still responded with:

"That's right! We're going to the Pewter City Gym! We're gonna challenge whoever the hell is in charge and kick his BUTT!"

She then did a little dance, shutting her eyes tight and thrusting her fists rhythmically over her head. I guess under her head because she was upside down... Imagery is hard.

"Okay. So here's the deal. Everyone enters when the gym opens and then you all battle in a king of the hill sort of way. Whoever's last standing battles the gym leader and gets a chance at earning their badge!"

"Alright." I said. "Are you going to battle?"

She flipped her body off the top bunk so she landed on her knees in front of me.

"Not this time." She said, wiping eye boogers away. "I just want to watch you."

So we got up. Got a bite for breakfast. Ivory's in the bathroom getting ready right now, and I've just been writing in here. Kind of nervous as all hell. Sort of feeling like I got a test first period that I didn't prepare for. With Ivory not battling I'm kind of freaking out because there's no doubt in my mind that I'll lose miserably right in front of her. At least we're not competing though. And maybe she can console me kind of like in the forest once I lose… Oh… It'd just be nice.

AUTHOR NOTES:  
Hello, people!

Sorry about being not updatey.  
That would always kind of make me sad when I'd read a fanfiction I really like and it's not finished and hasn't been updated for a while. So sorry about that.

I started writing this in my notebook when I was in school so I had a fun outlet to escape to during boring classes. Now I'm a full time writer, so going from writing all day to writing something fun and separate from my main projects is pretty draining.

But I'm glad that you guys like it. It's especially vindicating to hear people say that they identify or see a character I came up with as real and endearing and say that my writing is good and that I should write a book and stuff like that. Especially considering how radically unsure of myself and my work I am.

So I just wanted to say thanks, because it really means a lot to me to have something that people seem to really like while I'm working on something I still need to figure out how to get out to people. Totally not as embarrassed at all to admit to having a Pokémon femslash fanfiction on the Internet as I might have been in the past.

I'll try to get new shit out as soon as I can.


End file.
